


The Heart's a Deep Well

by Byacolate



Category: Pathfinder: Kingmaker (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Petty Half-Orc Antics, Possessiveness, Size Difference, Sulking Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byacolate/pseuds/Byacolate
Summary: Too many bards spoil the sonnet.





	The Heart's a Deep Well

**Author's Note:**

> Owlcat deprived me of many things, but no crime was greater than cutting my hands off at the wrist when I extended them toward the world's tiniest lesbian. This is nothing but jesting and clownery.

“Linzi.”

 

Thick green fingers plucked at the stringed drum in the queen's lap. The chords bounced off the high walls of the throne room, near exotic in their simplicity. Linzi held up a finger, finishing the sentence before her attention wandered. Dotting the thought with a period, she blew on the ink to dry it and snapped her journal shut. There was a skip in her step as she approached the throne, for the chapter she was writing had just reached its crescendo.

 

“Yes, my queen?”

 

While she did not look up from her instrument, the queen’s eyebrows rose, a picture of perfect nonchalance. “I believe Annamede has left the capital, no?”

 

Oh, Annamede. Linzi sighed with dreamy abandon, raising her eyes to the ceiling. Apart from a wince, she manfully ignored the awkward tripping tune of the queen's misplaced notes. Her highness was a talented bard, of course, but everyone made mistakes. “Yes. She was only here for a few days, and I'm afraid her dulcet tones and sonorous tales will grace our city no longer!”

 

The queen ran her tongue over a tusk, eying her kicked up boots. “Say it not so.”

 

“I know!” Linzi was careful to tuck her quill behind her ear before she waved it into someone's backside again. “I swear I could still hear her limericks from the front steps this morning, though she left last night.”

 

“Would that she might exercise volume control half as much as her cloying tongue,” the queen muttered, playing another discordant note.

 

“Begging your pardon, my lady?” Linzi grinned, her brow drawn in confusion. “I couldn't hear you just then.”

 

The queen smiled toothily at her, waving a hand. “Don't mind me, only thinking to myself in an out-loudish fashion. You were saying?”

 

Linzi sought her train of thought and found it after the queen started up her slow tune once more. “Oh, yes! Annamede left last night with her entourage. I believe they're on the path back to Pitax.”

 

“May the road under her heels give way.”

 

“S… sorry, but you're very quiet today.”

 

Her majesty smiled indulgently and raised her voice. “‘Tis but a tickle in my throat. Said I wished I could have kept her one more day.”

 

One of the guards shifted as though something were in his boot. Tristian coughed delicately into his fist.

 

“I share your woes, your highness. One night more to hear Annamede's illustrious songs, to watch her weave her notes into the lyrics of history like a fine tapestry - I shiver just to think of it!”

 

“Oh, so do I.”

 

Linzi could not help but giggle, stretching up to her tiptoes before rolling back to her heels. “Perhaps if she knew she had such staunch admirers as we, she would not have left so quickly!”

 

“No, we must remember that she is a loyal sort, the lovely Annamede, decadent Annamede.”

 

“That is true,” said Linzi, tapping one foot. “Her only flaw is the worst of them all: loyalty to that cur Irovetti!”

 

“Her only one,” the queen agreed through all her teeth. Linzi rubbed her ink-smudged fingers together.

 

“You know, I can't believe I never noticed that you were a fan of hers too!”

 

“Well.” The queen's plucked a harsh note. “I have ears.”

 

“And eyes,” Linzi sighed. “Yes, without a doubt, it is a stain on the perfect pages of her legacy to serve that - that scoundrel, that rapscallion.”

 

Her majesty sat up suddenly, leaning over her stringed drum to rest both elbows on bended knee.

 

“Would you have written her story, then? Is hers the tale you would have told if she were not Irovetti's baying dog?”

 

Linzi blinked. Now the other guards seemed restless as well. She couldn't fathom why; the queen's sharp eyes were piercing Linzi and Linzi alone, after all. “My lady?”

 

Her stark eyebrows shot up in expectation. “Yes, my Linzi?”

 

Linzi's open mouth shut with a snap. She opened it to try again, though for some reason her tongue tripped over itself like she was once again a stripling bumpkin, fresh and green to the concept of eloquence. “A-are you feeling quite well? Maybe Jhod could -”

 

The priest tucked his hands behind his back and appeared to find the ceiling quite interesting. Deep rolling laughter that often spoke of danger radiated from the queen like waves of thunder. She stood, stretching tall, taller than a tree it somedays seemed. “Linzi, believe me when I say that I feel better now than I have in days.” She stepped from the dais and approached with a swagger in her step until she stood before Linzi. The span of her massive hands could have wrapped around Linzi’s waist with thumbs and forefingers touching - she was reminded of this when the queen clasped her on the shoulder. “Come, we could both use a walk. Tell me how you're getting on with your novel.”

 

In the corner of the room Regongar snickered as he filed his claws into sharper points, and Linzi could not help but feel that she was missing the punchline of a joke she never heard.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a high fantasy comic about a wandering bard! [Check it out from the beginning HERE!](https://bardbouquet.tumblr.com/post/179195348759/a-dwarven-heirloom-a-blade-in-the-dark-and-a)
> 
>  
> 
> "Squander it all! Hold nothing back. The heart’s a deep well. And when it’s empty, It will fill again." - Gregory Orr
> 
>  
> 
> My Tumblr: [wardencommando](http://wardencommando.tumblr.com/).  
> Details about fic reque$t$ [here!](http://wardencommando.tumblr.com/post/175675914506)  
> 


End file.
